Learning Lessons: After School Activities
by TerribleMuse
Summary: Learning Lessons outtake: Nicholas finds a very pleasurable way to distract Sameth from his work.


"Nicholas, don't do that with the soldiers."

"Nicholas, stop damming the waterfall."

"Damn it, Nicholas, don't do that with the soldiers!"

"I can't help it," Nicholas exclaimed. He dropped the toy soldiers, who scurried away from each other and back into their ranks. Sameth swore they were blushing. "Your inventions are fascinating- imagine how useful they'd be beyond the Wall. A pity they wouldn't work."

"That doesn't account for what you were making the soldiers do," Sameth gritted out. He massaged his forehead, feeling a familiar pounding start behind his eyes.

"Oh come now, that was a bit of harmless fun. You recall what fun is, correct? It's not having a headache from overworking yourself. It's _enjoying_ an activity. Tell me, do you remember what laughter is?"

"I do enjoy my work," he protested. "There's just a lot of it. And I don't always get a headache. Only if a spell is particularly long and complex."

"That's the majority of your spells." Nicholas strode over and stilled his fiddling hands, forcing him to let go of the marks he'd been stringing together.

"It took me ages to gather those," Sameth cried, then slumped. "I suppose it doesn't matter. The spell wasn't going anywhere as it is."

He jumped as Nick gripped his shoulders and started massaging them, but as he worked at the cramped muscles, Sameth slowly relaxed. "You've spent days cooped up in this workroom. It's turned your brain to putty," Nick scolded softly.

Sameth couldn't deny it. His workroom, once his refuge, was quickly becoming a place of frustration and despair. The longer he stayed in here, the less he could focus on his work and make progress, and the less progress he made, the longer he stayed in the workroom. It was an exhausting, never-ending cycle. He reached for a packet of the headache powder he kept beside him at all times now, pouring the packet of foul-tasting powder under his tongue and washing it down with with a swig of cold willow bark tea. Nick, who had been gone for a few weeks visiting his family, had returned this morning to torment him, and Sameth was quickly regretting allowing him into his private workspace.

"You need to leave this room," Nicholas announced.

"No. You leave."

"I'm not leaving you to turn yourself insane. Either we both leave, or I continue making the soldiers commit unspeakable acts."

"Touch the soldiers again and..." The rest of the threat trailed off into a groan as Nick dug his elbow into a particularly tense spot. Sameth gave up and collapsed back against him. He made a mental note to bring in some cushioned armchairs- the high stools were killing him.

Nicholas embraced him from behind, nuzzling his hair. Since that day in the garden, they had been nearly inseparable, catching up, as Nick had put it, on years of wasted opportunities. It had been a dream and a nightmare- Nicholas would not stop distracting him, and Sameth's work kept piling up, oblivious to his newfound love. He'd used Nick's absence to try to work through the backlog, but instead found himself sinking in a mire of near-impossible requests. Now, it seemed he would die from exhaustion before he could give the people what they wanted.

Nicholas continued his ministrations, oblivious to his silent worries. He made his way to the back of Sameth's ear, catching his lobe lightly between his teeth, swirling his tongue over the soft skin. Sameth shivered. Nick kept going until he was dropping butterfly pecks down the side of his neck, with Sameth alternately laughing and protesting as they turned into wet, open-mouthed kisses.

"On second thought," Nick mumbled. "I have a third option for you..." His hands snaked around Sameth's torso, one pushing up his shirt and the other skimming the front of his trousers. The laughter had ceased. Now, Sameth was panting slightly, flushed and excited. But a dim voice in his head still nagged at him about work, until he felt compelled to say something. Or at least try to say something, as Nicholas thumbed one of his nipples, pressing it in titillating circles. He mimicked the movement down below too, rhythmically rubbing his arousal. Sameth was helpless, lifting his hips into Nicholas's hand, yearning, wanting more.

"Can't...Must...Work..."

Nicholas grumbled, releasing him, and Sameth had to grab the table's edge to stop himself falling. Immediately he mourned the loss of warmth and sensation, but straightened his shirt and prepared to focus on the work at hand. His duties were more important right now, he reminded himself. Not Nicholas's tongue licking its way down his chest, or his hand fisting Sameth's throbbing cock. Or the tight friction of-

No. _No._

Nicholas, however, had other plans. Sameth looked up in surprise when his hand was grabbed and he was pulled off the stool. He found himself pressed against the window, the only clear space in the room. Nicholas's kisses were moist, hot, heavy, wiping everything but the feeling of their lips together from Sameth's mind.

He reached up and grabbed handfuls of that beautiful blonde hair, tugging senselessly.

_Mine. All mine. Forevermore._

Nick bit his lip in reply, sliding his tongue against Sam's, taking what was freely given. He pressed even closer, pushing their bodies completely together, until the low windowsill cut into the back of Sam's knees and he could feel every burning, hard inch of Nicholas's figure.

Then, just as suddenly as he'd found himself at the window, it disappeared and Sameth was being lowered to the ground. He was too far gone to stop Nick, who shoved his shirt up and began a very detailed perusal of his abdomen, pausing only to unbuckle their belts and strip off his clothes. It had been months since their first time in the garden together, but the sight of Nicholas's naked body still evoked the same reaction from Sam. His eyes traced over the smooth, lean features, a body that, while not as brawny as his own, still held definition. He stroked over Nick's upper arms, pulling him down for another heated kiss.

Nicholas's hand on his already erect cock sent a jolt through his entire system, hips thrusting forward of their own volition, desperate for the friction. He put his hand between their bodies, over Nicholas's, and together they stroked, over and over, spreading the slippery cum over his throbbing arousal. Faster and faster, and now Nick began thrusting against their hands, wanting his own release. Sameth came with a shout that was smothered by Nicholas's mouth, swallowing his cries.

And still he was hard.

Nicholas dropped a final, lingering kiss on his cheek and pulled back, but only got so far. Sameth grabbed his waist and sent him tumbling to his back. He stripped off his own shirt and trousers and pushed Nicholas's legs apart, leaning in to capture his lips. Nick dragged his tongue across Sameth's lips playfully, tantalising him, daring him to go further, faster. But Sameth was deliberately slow. He was sweet with his time, easing into the kiss, taunting Nicholas, who kept trying to hurry things along. Sameth couldn't help but chuckle.

Impatient, so impatient.

Even so he conceded, beginning a gentle rocking rhythm that rubbed their erections against each other. A groan rippled out of Nick, who eagerly reciprocated and began to thrust up in earnest. Sameth didn't give in entirely, however; instead, he began his own inspection of Nicholas's body, dragging his lips down the taut neck, over his collarbone, sliding down to the stiff nipples. It turned out that Nicholas was remarkably sensitive there, something he'd ruthlessly exploited upon discovery. So when Sameth took the pink point into his mouth, he knew exactly what he was doing. He stuck his fingers into Nicholas's mouth, getting them slick and ready, before his hand went underneath and pressed a probing finger against Nicholas's opening. Sameth could feel Nicholas's cock twitch between them, evidently very, very pleased with Sameth's tongue swirling over his nipple and the finger pressing against him. He traced a wet path to the other nipple, gently taking it between his teeth, giving it all of his attention and delighting in the mewls escaping from above.

"Do you want it?" he finally asked, looking up at his best friend's flushed, contorted expression.

Nicholas's reply was punctuated by sharp breaths. "Yes. God yes. I want it." He was thrusting mindlessly now, blindly searching for what he needed, desperate for the culmination of his carnal desire. And Sameth was finally ready to give it to him.

He pulled back to his knees and took Nicholas with him, who, able to read his needs in an instant, took the straining shaft into his mouth and licked along its length, leaving a sheen of saliva that was almost as arousing to see as the wet warmth of his mouth felt. Sameth pushed him back to the floor and took hold of his legs behind the knees, stretching him up, up, gently pressing his cock against the opening, circling, testing. He paused.

Nick's eyes, screwed shut, relaxed and opened, looking at him in question. His cheeks were stained red, eyes hooded with pleasure, fair hair tussled from Sameth's earnest pulls. Sameth was riveted on the picture before him, taking it in, searing it in his memory forever.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered. No matter how much time passed, regardless of how long they spent together or how the years changed them, he was certain that Nicholas would always make his heart soar. And Nicholas helpless under him in the grip of lust? Erotic beyond belief.

He pushed forward in increments, delighting in the way Nicholas's torso torqued, revelling in the cries that escaped him, until he was fully sheathed within him and they were joined in the closest way. Nicholas's hand covered his mouth, muffling the regular grunts as Sameth began to move. He was careful at first, pumping slowly, deliberately, hitting the sweet spot within Nicholas again and again. One hand grasped his cheek, squeezing, whilst the other encircled his shaft. He stroked Nicholas and thrust into him simultaneously, servicing both of them, losing himself to the slick in-and-out sliding of his cock and wanting Nicholas to feel the same pleasure.

The sensations rolled together, gathering, a downwards tumble that took the two lovers higher and higher. His thrusts increased in tempo, no longer a controlled series of pumps but a wild pounding. He pushed Nicholas to his side and stretched out beside and above him, his hip colliding with Nicholas's backside again and again with the new position. They watched him fist Nick together, spreading the spilling cum all over the shaft until it dripped down over the twin weights beneath, and Sameth ensured he gave them special attention too. The pair were panting in unison, grunting, groaning, nearing the end, together. He let go of Nicholas's cock and grabbed his jaw, twisting his face around, claiming his lips. With a final thrust and squeeze they came together, pressed so close, joined so completely they lost any sense of disparity. They were one and the same, a single organism of pulsing sensation.

Sameth felt his cum dribble out over his sated member. He pulled out and held Nicholas close from behind, feeling his heart racing beneath his palm,tracing a finger through the sticky semen on Nick's abdomen. He felt an irrational sense of pride: he'd done this. He'd pushed his best friend to the brink of pleasure and made him come all over himself. It did wonders for his ego.

Nicholas wriggled, pushing Sameth around until he was on his back and Nicholas's head rested on his stomach. Sameth grinned at the audible breathing coming from the love of his life. It was a sound he didn't think he'd ever tire of hearing. Or causing.

This was a gift he would forever be grateful for; every day he woke up and saw Nicholas's face, every time he held his hand or stroked his hair or kissed his lips was a reminder of his joy, every act one of adoration, worship, awakening. And this was only the beginning.

"Is work out of the question now?" Nicholas teased, cheeks aglow, eyes bright.

Sameth glared at him. But he couldn't keep it up. He chuckled, throwing an arm over his eyes. "Work is out of the window, you randy bastard."

"You love me really," Nicholas murmured, dropping a kiss on his belly.

"I do," he sighed. "I do."


End file.
